Gears
by mandapandabug
Summary: After 10 years of marriage, Kaiba still really can grind Jou's gears! ... just a little ficlet. have fun! T for some mild cursing.


Hey pretty people!

I own nothing in this fanfiction ('cept the idea... kind of but not really...) Anyway, Yugioh is not mine and is owned by that crazy Japanese guy. Yep. Not me.

I won't pretend that I'm a good writer or that this matters to me that much (I focused and tried and I hope you enjoy this story, but I am not going to have a stick up my ass about it). Please tell me how you really felt about it.

Let's get into it!

Notes:

I couldn't find anything that said I couldn't have these two be the same age. The Japanese version has them both as 16 during the show/manga so now they are the same age! Well actually since Kaiba's birthday is Oct. 25th and Jounouchi's is Jan. 25 I'll have Kaiba be born the year before Jou so he is older only by a few months. Got it? Good.

_Italics are flashbacks_

Gears

'God, he really grinds my gears,' thought a 30-year-old blond as he looked to his left. 'He's not even going to look at me is he?' His hazel eyes, which resembled honey tonight, rolled. He gave up trying to attract his lover's attention and gazed back down at the welcome card in his hand:

_You are graciously welcome to the 10-year wedding anniversary of_

_Seto Kaiba_

_Katsuya Jounouchi_

_Please help us celebrate our love._

The last line made Jou smile; it had taken 3 weeks to convince the blue-eyed CEO to allow that line to be printed on this little piece of paper.

Kaiba was never one to relish in public displays of affection, or semi-public displays of affection. In fact even if there was just his little brother Mokuba in the room Kaiba hesitated to show his husband any kind of love. There were even a few articles over the years wondering whether the relationship was just for publicity. The CEO never publically denounced these articles, but he used his influence to make sure those reporters never worked in Domino City again.

A loud 'ting-ting-ting' brought Jou's attention back to his left. The brunette was getting all the attendants' attention. For the first time honey eyes panned the crowd gathered in the ballroom. A majority of the guests were Kaiba's business partners. Jou sighed; Seto was always colder around his business associates. This was their special day as a couple and the formalities were going to ruin it.

A tanned hand pushed threw semi-tame blond locks. He was being a little sensitive. Kaiba promised him that after this affair he would throw a more intimate party with just their closest friends. Jou knew he was strong and could withstand the business side of Kaiba for the night. It was best for the Corporation, something he constantly had to consider. Since growing older Jou had mellowed out, but that fire never would completely die down and Seto knew not to push him too far with all the regulations of the business.

"I would like to welcome all of you, my closest associates and friends," Kaiba began, "to the 10th anniversary of Jounouchi," at this Kaiba grabbed Jou's hand and squeezed it, shocking Jounouchi, "and I." At this there was a nice clapping, most of these "friends" had put money down on the relationship lasting no more then a few months and now they were witnessing over a decade of "Jaiba", as Yugi called them. "Please enjoy the celebration!" Kaiba concluded. The crowd began to disperse and talk amongst themselves.

"What is that face about?" Kaiba asked. Jou still was a bit flabbergasted by the hang squeeze.

"Have any of these Geezers seen you touch me?" Jou asked seriously.

Kaiba just laughed, "careful honey, we're getting older, soon you won't be able to call anyone a geezer without being hypocritical."

Jou smiled at that and pulled Kaiba a little closer, testing his affections, "I feel very insulted dear, I'm not old. You on the other hand..." Jou started leaning closer and closer, maybe 12 years of being in a relationship was what Kaiba needed to finally loosen up.

"Well!" Kaiba said a little too loud, turning away from his husband. "I should go schmooze." And he was gone. Honey eyes closed in rage; he was just given the cold shoulder by his husband on their 10 year wedding anniversary.

Jou downed his champagne. 'What a bastard.' Jou sat down in the nearest chair on the outskirts of the room. His thoughts were full of the old days, days where he really meant it when he called Seto a bastard.

_The school bell rang. It was finally over. Jounouchi began to put all his essentials in his backpack, he was ready to leave this school and never look back. Kaiba was also packing his belongings, clearing his desk and beginning to leave, they were graduating this year. Kaiba was a few paces behind Jou as they exited the classroom._

_ "I would rather not have to walk in the cloud of stench you leave behind, mutt." Kaiba taunted._

_ It always got to him, the insults and the better then thou attitude. Kaiba really was the biggest asshole he had ever met. 'Well, that may be a stretch but he IS being cruel today, the happiest day of our young lives!' He turned to insult Kaiba back when he saw the billionaire's eyes widen before Jou heard a loud BANG._

_ Jou clutched his arm while Honda tackled the girl who shot his best friend. Jou stared up at Kaiba's shocked face, "why did you shoot me?" Jou asked, he knew Kaiba didn't shoot him, but the face he made was priceless, and the greatest revenge his pain-ridden mind could come up with. Kaiba had already phoned an ambulance and knelt down next to Jou, who had collapsed to the floor, gripping his bleeding arm tightly. He had this look Jou couldn't quite place on his face and Jou felt an uncontrollable urge to comfort his worst enemy._

_ "I'm fine really Kaib. I've had worse ya know? Just a... a... flesh wound... really!" He said as Kaiba loosened the grip on his arm to examine to damage, he ripped a piece of his very expensive jacket and used it to stop the bleeding. "OUCH! oh... thanks... that feels much better... What just happened?" Jou was losing it. He was starting to feel lightheaded and the pain was really too much. Getting shot was something you just never can ignore._

_ The rest Jou couldn't really remember. Honda later told him that Kaiba never left his side and made sure he had the best treatment while the girl was taken into custody. She couldn't stand the fact that Kaiba was leaving her in the school, as she wasn't graduating. She was taken to a mental institution and Kaiba made sure she was treated by the best and was also not allowed within 10 miles of himself or Jounouchi. Jou didn't see Kaiba for the rest of the week while he recovered but his friends were allowed to stay with him nearly 24/7 thanks to his influence (AKA hefty donations to the hospital)._

_ About a week later Jou was released and Kaiba made his first appearance since the shooting. "I'm here to take you home stray." Kaiba smirked at Jou who glared for all he was worth. "Before you start arguing, I hate owing people and you still need to recover and further treatment. I doubt you could have a nurse come to your side of town to look out for you and moving in your condition isn't advisable. I'm taking you to stay at the mansion. Though it will probably take years to get the smell out." Kaiba finished more to himself then his guest._

_ "I would rather eat shit then stay with you for any amount of time, think of it was a favor, now you won't have to wash out any smell." Jou turned in the opposite direction and started walking._

_ "Jounouchi wait!" Kaiba used his name. Jou was shocked and thus stopped dead in his tracks. "You took a bullet for me. Well, I don't think you meant to, but still... It would look bad for me, publicity wise, to not help you, and..." Kaiba trailed off._

_ Jou looked at Kaiba hard. Kaiba had a look in his eyes he couldn't describe. "I was very impressed by how cool you kept after being shot. I know lesser men who would have cried to their mothers. You are strong Jou." Kaiba finished._

_ Jou was expecting anything but this. Not only was it completely unrelated to the previous sentence, but also it was a complement. "Please allow me to repay you by housing you for a few weeks." Jou didn't know what to say. He didn't really want to go home and face his old man. He was probably in some stupor throwing beer bottles at the paperboy, wondering where he had gone._

_ "I really should get home though. My old man..." who was he kidding. It didn't matter to his dad whether he lived or died. Kaiba was acting weird and he was going to find out why. "OK. I'll come. But don't expect me to play dead and roll over or nothin." The dog reference was not lost to Kaiba and he smirked. The blond realized too late what he implied and tried to cover, "I mean, you ain't my master and I ain't no mongrel so as long as you play nice so will I. You'll feed me right?" Jou asked as if holding an ultimatum._

_ "But of course. Though you may have to do most of the cooking. I'm afraid we're between help." And so Jou was introduced into the Kaiba mansion._

"Hello Mr. Kaiba, I'm Sato, Kaiba's main technician, remember? We met at the last Holidays party?" Jou would never get use to being called Kaiba. Even though he never changed his name, people still did it all the time. He was always criticized for keeping his name, but he never really thought it was appropriate, being that they were both men.

"Of course Sato, how are you?" Jou replied after his momentary space out after his interrupted longer space out. Sato was in his early 20s, 'weird,' Jou thought, 'that that is young to me now.' This Sato was average in every way, brown hair and eyes, height, looks, but his enthusiasm was something to be reckoned with.

"I'm better now that I'm by your side." Ah. Jou remembered why he always avoided this new employee. He was a flirter. Kaiba would be sure to fire him on the spot if he knew, so Jou always avoided these types. Sato was sweet and naive and Jou knew he meant no harm. It felt good sometimes to be appreciated. He was dapper even at 30 and needed someone to show they noticed.

"These old farts are boring you are they? You better get use to them; soon I'll be one too! and then you!" Jou joked.

"Even in old age I'm sure you'll be a looker Mr. Kaiba." Sato said.

He wanted to tell him to call him Jounouchi at least, but thought better of it. He may get the wrong idea and think he was flirting back, saying he wasn't as devoted to Seto as he was. So he decided to bring up the big boss to scare Sato.

"So what is it like to have such a close name to your boss? Sato Kaira. Where is that from? I've never heard of it before." He wondered.

"Did my husband call for me?" Kaiba came strolling into the conversation and Jounouchi and Sato began to laugh.

"I guess it is close!" Sato said, suppressing his laughter as to not anger his temperamental boss. "I better let the happy couple be alone." Sato took his leave.

"You were getting a bit too close." Kaiba said the smile on his face showing he wasn't blaming Jou, but Jou wasn't having any of it.

"At least someone is, though not the person I want." He accused. Kaiba needed to know that he was not happy with him, and he knew it now.

"Look it wouldn't be appro-"

"Yeah I know." Jou said, eyes downcast. He put on a crooked smile and waved a dismissive hand. "Can we just get this night over with?"

"You won't be saying that later, I can assure you that." Kaiba said suggestively. If there was one thing Jou couldn't accuse Kaiba of, it was of being a neglectful lover. Kaiba, when alone, treated Jou like he was a prince. Those old articles accusing them of being a fake couple had no idea of the relationship that went on behind closed door, reserved only for the two of them. Jou knew that Kaiba loved him, and he would never doubt it. "I was thinking," Kaiba interrupted Jou's thoughts, "of the first time we met."

"You mean in like 10th grade?" Jou asked, confused as to why that would come to Kaiba's mind. They were hardly close then.

"No. When we first truly met one another. First spoke on good terms. Got to really know one another." Seto smiled.

Jou stared at him blankly for a second before laughing behind a hand, "you know how lame that sounded right?"

"Oh shut up!" Seto said embarrassed. Jou felt slightly bad, but when you've been with someone for 12 years, you learn to give and take and Jou knew Kaiba wasn't really offended.

"And why were you thinking about those times?" Jou asked, trying to bring back the mood he so eloquently destroyed.

"Well," Kaiba began as he grabbed Jou's hand and started to make soothing circles into his palm. Jou was mesmerized again. Seto could still surprise him. "I was scared. You were injured and I didn't want to lose you." Jou made a juvenile "pffft" sound, showing his disbelief.

"We hated each other, there is no way you cared for my well being that much back then. You're just letting your affections for me now to influence your memories. You were worried about your image." The loud mouth barked with confidence.

Kaiba looked up at Jou, hurt, "you believed that? Wow, you were dumber then I thought." Jou gasped and gapped. "You really had no idea I cared for you? Well it wasn't that much more back then than I felt for Yugi, but you were different. You were Jou. My mutt. Before you get mad at the reference, I need to you take into account the use of the possessive!" Kaiba said quickly. Jou still never liked being referenced as a mutt.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yes?" Kaiba took both of Jou's hands in his to avoid physical violence and went on with his memories, "well you were important to me. We had been threw a lot and I had thought you died for a second when that bullet hit you. There was so much blood. I realized I cared then. We had all changed so much in that last year. We were older though I guess not entirely wiser," Jou tried to remove his hands so he could strike, but Kaiba held steadfast. "But I was not going to just allow you to walk out of my life. Not after you took my bullet. You were my only friend. You know, you were the first person to ever call me personally. I know it was for a plane ride, but still, no one had ever called me like that." Jou stared at him. This was a side that Seto rarely let shine.

"Kaiba, I had no idea." Jou began.

"Of course not. I made sure to hide my true emotions. Friends were still weakness to me. Besides, with all the times Mokuba get kidnapped, I couldn't put another person in that danger just because I liked them." Kaiba would have continued but there was a sudden sound from the podium set up of the side of the room. "Speaking of that little rat..." Kaiba said looking at his not-so-little-anymore brother.

Mokuba now stood a proud 6ft tall. Slightly less then his brother, but he was more built then Seto, a strong young man, he made all the girls swoon every time he walked in a room. "Hello everyone, how are you all doing? Don't answer that, it doesn't matter how you are doing, the only people that matter tonight are the happy couple. Where are they?" Mokuba scanned the room as soon as he spotted the couple and his brother immediately release his lover's hands and stood. Mokuba gave the blond an apologetic look for interrupting a rare moment but went on anyway, "Come on up here guys. I would like to make a short speech and set a special romantic mood." Mokuba wiggled his eyebrow for affect to which the audience laughed. "OK good now stand right here next to me." The couple did as instructed, wondering what this punk was up to.

"I've known Jaiba," there was a pause as Kaiba's associates laughed at the name and Kaiba glared at this sheepish brother. Jou just smirked, "for about 12 years now. After high school Jou unintentionally saved my brother's life and Seto got a bout of 'knight in shining armor complex' that hasn't faded." Jou smiled, the younger Kaiba was funny. He always enjoyed it when he came to visit. "But I can see what my brother sees in Jou. He is kind, considerate, never back down from a fight, and have you seen his legs? I'm not saying I swing that way, but really!" Jou blushed a deep tomato red while Seto glared at his brother. "Too far? Well anyway, I'm happy someone came along to cheer up my bro while I was away. Thank you for putting up with him for so long. I take my hat off to you. Congratulations to the both of you." There was a round of applause while Mokuba whispered something to Sato. "And now if you would allow some room on the ballroom floor." Mokuba smirked as a waltz started to play. "Would the happy couple honor us with their first dance as people-who-had-been-married-10-years?"

Jou looked to Kaiba. Would he really dance with him? Kaiba was looking at Mokuba pleading with his brother to not do this to him. Mokuba was having none of his brother's attitude and made hand motions for him to dance. He looked over to his lover. His blond tresses never lost their sheen and were glowing in the ballroom lighting. Mokuba lowered the lighting for a more romantic atmosphere and grabbed Rebecca, his reoccurring girlfriend and started dancing to encourage his brother.

"Well? Are you going to offer your hand or am I going to lead us?" Jou asked impatiently.

"In front of all these people? I just..." Kaiba hesitated, his blue eyes glued to the floor. This wasn't like Kaiba. After all these years, Jou still couldn't always read his husband, but he took action anyway. Jou placed Kaiba's hand on his waste and took his shoulder and other hand. It wouldn't look right for these people's boss to take the submissive dancing position when he needed to appear so in control.

Kaiba looked up into Jou's determined hazel eyes and remembered why he fell in love with this man. He lost sight of all the other people in the room and began to sway in time with the striking blond. He felt the moves without thinking of them. He just glided with Jou. They knew each other's movements and were completely lost in one another's presence. This feeling of being completely entrapped in each other was rare. They both transported back to the first time they were lost within each other.

_"The therapist said to do light shoulder exercises to get your old strength back." Kaiba said to Jou holding out his hand. The hotheaded blond just looked back at him. "Look, you need to move around, and I need to practice my waltz. There is a huge gala tonight and I have to dance with this other CEOs annoying daughter. I need this deal to go through, so please, may I have this dance?" Seto looked at Jou with an unreadable expression. He said please._

_ "I don't know how to dance." Jou said. He was actually getting along swimmingly with the CEO over the week. He wasn't regretting staying with the blue-eyed boy one bit. Save for the rare "mutt" comment._

_ "That is fine, I can lead. I'm good enough that you don't have to be good, as long as you can follow me. Can you handle that?" Kaiba set Jou with a challenging gaze. Jou knew he couldn't resist that look. A challenge was presented. Could he keep up with Kaiba's steps? Well he was sure going to give it his all!_

_ Jou didn't respond with words, they were never his forte anyway; he just took Kaiba's hand and allowed the brunet to pull him close. He felt his hand land on his lower back; Jou let his own hand fall gently into place on Kaiba's stern shoulder. He was strong; Jou could feel his muscles ripple at his touch. He was sure that Kaiba could feel his back shiver at the touch, at the anticipation of taking on Kaiba's challenge, at the thought that is was Kaiba he was so close to. Jou looked up at Kaiba ready to ask him questions about how the dance worked, about what his next move should be, about whether this feeling was normal, the butterflies that were traveling up his throat._

_ All those thoughts died before they found life. As he met Kaiba's blue eyes the world fell silent. Jou lost all time and space, was he even moving? was the earth still spinning? was this a dream? Gravity seemed to have forgotten to keep them on the ground. They were floating, lost forever. Jou felt naked, no mask could hide his inner most thoughts from being read by these piercing orbs, and he seemed to see all of Kaiba. He could read Kaiba. For the first time in his life, he knew what Kaiba was thinking. He could see the longing for affection, the dread of rejection, and the warmth, warmth Jou never knew the teen capable of. He seemed happy and at home in Jou's grasp and Jou never wanted to let go._

_ The song ended. Kaiba blinked and immediately released his grip on the blond. His eyes were wide and almost frightened. He had never felt like that before. Never in his young life had anyone entranced him as such. Said person snapped back to life. He was confused. Jou had also never experienced such intense emotional connection with another human being. He wondered if that was what it felt like to be in love. His mind reeled. Had he really just implied he loved Kaiba? That was impossible. They had only been on speaking terms for a week! It had been a fun and mind-opening week, but still such a short time. _

_ "I should go prepare for the gala." Kaiba stuttered out in a just barely audible whisper._

_ "Please don't go!" Jou yelled. He was still trying to understand the thoughts running amuck in his head. "Tell me you felt it too. Tell me I wasn't the only one who just lost all feeling, but also gained every feeling. That doesn't make sense... Never mind, I'm sorry." Jou was embarrassed. He really just said that to Kaiba of all people! He wasn't even making sense. It had only been a week with a semi-nice Kaiba, he would probably mock him forever for that outburst. He probably didn't feel a thing. Suddenly Jou felt hurt. Hurt at something Kaiba had not even done. Yet. Jou was sure this was a game. Somehow. He turned to bolt from the room, and Kaiba let him go._

They moved so gracefully across the floor. Mokuba never told Kaiba, but he was there that day, spying on his brother as he danced with Jou for the first time. Dancing was the only way Mokuba knew his brother to show his love and affection to Jou. Mokuba knew that this was the foolproof way to show his brother and brother-in-law's passion for one another. The whole group was entranced by the beautiful couple that glided across the room, seemingly carried by the stars themselves, for they were the only things that shone with more light and exquisiteness that night.

But again, the trance ended. Kaiba blinked and he was back in his mansion. He looked around at all the stares of all his associates and employees. What would they think? He had never felt so exposed to people who were suppose to be distanced from him, he was suppose to be superior and now they all saw a side of him reserved for only one person. Jou noticed the panic set over his lover's visage and tried to calm him by pulling him off to the side. Mokuba knew something was wrong with his brother and diverted the attention to himself with another small speech.

"Seto, are you ok?" Jou asked.

Seto looked up at his lover's concerned eyes. He couldn't take it. Kaiba left the room. He bolted from the ballroom. Jou could only guess he went to their room upstairs. Jou walked up to Mokuba and whispered, "get rid of them. Parties over." Mokuba nodded. Jou calmly left the room appearing as if nothing was out of the ordinary, when on the inside he was burning. What was wrong with his lover? It had been too many years of this and Jou was getting tired of it.

Jou walked up to their door. He stood in front of the entrance to Kaiba and his room. Lifting his hand he lightly stroked the mahogany wood design on the outside of the door. He remembered the first time he entered Kaiba's room to talk to his then enemy.

_'I can't stand that bastard. Messing with my head like this.' The frustrated blond thought as he stood before the intimidating doors. After their dance he had taken a long walk through the park to clear his mind. When Jou returned he was so exhausted he fell into a deep sleep, never even hearing his enemy and head of the mansion return from the gala. When he woke up a maid came into his guest room and told him that the bastard requested his presence._

_ Jou brought his hand up to feel the smooth curves of the sinuous dragon pattern on the richly colored door. What was he suppose to do? Just come home like a good little doggie? This was ridiculous. Jou was no dog. He was about to walk away when the door opened, suddenly Kaiba's chest replaced the door Jou's hand was so gently caressing. Kaiba smirked as Jou recoiled his hand as quickly as he could, a deep blush gracing his sharp cheeks._

_ "Please come in." Jou was about to run away again when Kaiba's hand grabbed his and pulled him into the room._

_ "Look Kaiba you can't just pull me around. I'm a human, you can't just order me to come and expect me to come! I'm no dog!" He stared at Kaiba, and Kaiba just smirked._

_ "Then what are you doing here?" Kaiba asked. Jounouchi was about to smack his host's smug face, but instead Kaiba interrupted his violent plotting. "I just wanted you to know that you were a much better dance partner then that spoiled brat I was forced to touch." Jounouchi didn't know how to respond. "I thought maybe that it was the song or the dancing. But," Kaiba paused and looked deep into Jou's wide eyes, "I felt everything you said as well. I don't know what to do now. I've never felt that way with anyone before. Frankly, I was in shock." Kaiba didn't know what else to say. He looked at Jou, for the first time completely honest with another human being, because Jou had already read his thought the other morning. "I want to feel that again. The connection, not the shock."_

_ Jou smiled at the jest. Maybe Kaiba wasn't so bad. And Jou had to admit that that feeling was amazing. He had never had a connection like that with anyone. " I don't know what to do either." Jou began. Kaiba gave a defeated look that Jou could never have imagined on his face before "the event" as he dubbed. Jou held out his hand. "Can I have this dance?" Jou asked._

_ "There isn't any music or..." Kaiba looked into Jou's eyes and stopped caring about the details. He just wanted to be close to Jou again, to feel that connection._

"The beginning of the end." Jou smiled at the memories. Kaiba opened the door and Jou's hand found it's way to his lover's chest. Said lover looked at the blond. He remembered this exact same moment happening 12 years earlier.

'The beginning of the end.' Kaiba looked at Jou's fair visage. At the tender age of 30 Jou had not changed much at all. He was still hotheaded and his hair was only slightly tamer. That amazing fire still burned in his hazel eyes, that same fire that Kaiba fell for all those years ago, that same fire he saw burning brightly in his eyes right now.

"May I come in?" Jou asked politely while pushing Kaiba back into their room. Obviously he didn't need to wait for a response. Jou looked at the blue-eyed hunk. Yes he had to admit that Kaiba was still, and would probably always remain, a hunk. His body at 30 was actually probably even better then at 18! He was working out more and Jou was kind of upset to pull his hand away from that tone chest. And his eyes; his eyes would never stop being intimidating and exciting, he was always a challenge and this was no acceptation.

"What is your problem?" Jou asked seriously, shaking off the arousal that touching his lover's chest always brought on. "This night was suppose to be about us, together, being a loving couple. Why can't you just show your affection for me? It's been 10 years of marriage. I could see you not wanting to having anything to do with me back after high school, I was a wreck, but now I'm kept, I'm put together, you don't have to be ashamed of me!" Jou had no idea where that had come from. Somewhere in his subconscious he supposed. Was that why Seto never showed any love in public?

A strong pair of arms and a warm chest interrupted Jou's thoughts; he smiled. This embrace always brought a smile to the blond's lips no matter how upset he was or how much he didn't want to. "Katsuya," said man's eyes widened. Seto never used his given name. "Katsuya, I'm so sorry. I was an idiot back then, calling you names. You saved me from a life of loneliness. I have never in the 12 years we have really known each other, been ashamed of you. You should have been the one ashamed of me, in all these years; I have never been able to express my love for you to the world. I should have shouted it from the mountaintops so the world would know that you were mine." Kaiba increased his grip on his lover, as if he would fly away at any moment.

"I suppose that my fear of showing emotion came from Gozaburo. He always told me it was weakness. You know how important keeping up the company is to me. I always thought that showing my love for you would somehow make me seem weak. It didn't though. I know now that I am a better person, a stronger person because of you. Maybe I also feared that my enemies would come after you. That isn't fair to you, I know you are strong and can take care of yourself. I don't really know what I'm even saying anymore." Kaiba finished lamely.

Jounouchi was shocked. He had no idea what he should say. His husband just had a full breakdown right when he was going to have one of his own. It was silly now. He knew Kaiba loved him, why else would be have spent the last 10 years with him? Jounouchi shook off the shock and threw his arms around the brunette.

"You always know just what to say. I couldn't have asked for a better husband. This is the most amazing gift you could have given me." Kaiba looked confusedly at the blond head set in his chest. "This honesty... you really just opened up and made me remember why I love you."

"I love you too Jou. And I promise to work this out and show you how much I love you. Just don't lose faith in me please." Kaiba was now squeezing a little too hard and Jou had to pull away before he suffocated.

"Kaiba, I love you too. I have and will never stop believing in us."

"Happy anniversary Mr. Kaiba."

Jou laughed and replied "Happy anniversary Mr. Jounouchi."

"_I think we'll be together forever Jou." Kaiba smiled at his lover fingering the velvet box in his pocket._

_ "Really? I'll don't see it." Jou smiled at Kaiba to show him he was joking. They were celebrating their one-year anniversary today. Kaiba was taking him out to a fancy restaurant, Jou tried to tell him he didn't need that, but of course Kaiba insisted. They were about to leave the mansion. Reporters were on the other side of the gate trying to get a picture of the happy couple._

_ Jou looked at the love of his life and then at the looming reporters. He knew that Kaiba would never show him affection, on their anniversary even, with all these people around. An idea suddenly struck the blonde. He would get Kaiba to hold his hand, one way or another._

_ As Jounouchi sat down in the car he put his hand over the stick shift. Kaiba got into the car and went to put the car into gear and felt the warm hand of his lover instead of the cold leather covering of the stick. He withdrew his hand._

_ "What are you doing?" Kaiba asked looking at the spark growing in those hazel eyes._

_ "You will hold my hand as we drive to diner. Those paparazzi will take a picture of us touching. Even if it is only when you change gears." The blond gave Kaiba a challenging stare._

_ "This could be dangerous," Kaiba smirked in response to Jou's fiery proclamation. He covered Jou's hand with his own and started the drive down the driveway and into the street. It was kind of painful and very difficult, but Jou didn't let go of the stick shift, and Kaiba didn't crash the car or conk out, a foreshadowing of the rest of their evening and the rest of their relationship together._

_ One year later they were joined in matrimony._

I wrote this entire story based off of that final idea. I think it would be really cute to "hold hands" like that in a manual car. I don't think it would work at all or be comfortable, but it would be cute. I know how weird this story is and that it really doesn't make sense... I don't know! I just wanted to write that last bit so I wrote this entire thing... yeah. That is why this story's title is Gears... man I suck :P I just haven't written anything in a long time... oh well.

Hope you enjoyed this! If not please viciously insult me in a scathing review! Have fun :)


End file.
